There's No Way My Little Sister Can Be This Nice
by archangel77
Summary: Somethings up with Kirino...she's been acting unusually nice. Does she have something on her mind? Or maybe she just feels like a change of pace. It's hard to tell with her. Kyousuke doesn't mind at all, but he can't help but feel uneasy about it. As the night goes on, Kyousuke learns why she's been acting different and can't help but stand in shock. *I don't own Oreimo


There's No Way My Little Sister Can Be This Nice

Note* this will be a continuation of There's No Way My Little Sister Would Celebrate Halloween. While it won't be completely necessary, I do recommend reading it first so you have some kind of background knowledge.

It had been a few weeks since Kirino and Kyousuke had shared Halloween together, as it was now approaching the end of November. After that night, neither of them had really talked about it, because neither of them knew what to say. Kirino hadn't pestered Kyousuke about any games, or for any life counseling either. Kyousuke had just figured that it was just a onetime thing, and that they would both just forget about it eventually, I mean come on, they were related after all. It's not natural for siblings to love each other beyond family level right? Right? Kyousuke couldn't find the answer. He kept telling himself that, but one does not simply kiss a girl without feeling anything, even if it was his sister. He didn't know what to do, so he tried his best to ignore it. It was approaching the late night hours, and Kyousuke was passed out in his bed. His body was sprawled out, and he had a little drool trickling down from his mouth. He was sleeping peacefully, when he felt something strike his face. He opened his eyes slowly, and tried to make out the blur that was in front of him.

"…Kirino?" He grumbled, still half asleep.

"Life counseling." She said as she laid across his body, practically straddling him.

"Seriously? It can't wait until morning?" Kyousuke grumbled back, turning his head back to his pillow. Kirino got slightly agitated that he was trying to go back to sleep, and she struck him again.

"Now, Aniki." Kyousuke groaned as he sat himself up, unaware of the position Kirino was in. Kirino had flopped backwards at his sudden movement, and her head plopped against the end of his bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked carelessly, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. She jumped up off his bed, rubbing the back of her head.

"Stupid Aniki…" She mumbled. Kyousuke stared at her for a few seconds, and then let out a yawn.

"So…what do you want life counseling about now?" Instead of answering, she walked back out of his room, and then motioned him to follow her.

"We can talk about it in my room."

"There's nothing wrong with my room, so just spill it." Kirino glared back at him, and eventually he gave in. "Fine fine, you win. Geez…" He slowly stood up out of his bed, when Kirino turned her head away quickly.

"P- Put some shorts on you perverted freak!" She yelled in embarrassment. Kyousuke looked down to find that he was only wearing his boxers, and that he had a friend poking out. Embarrassed, he quickly turned away from her.

"S- Shut up! It's part of being a boy! Just go to your room, I'll be there in a second." Kirino walked away, still glowing bright red after what she had just seen. Kyousuke looked around his floor for a pair of shorts, when he found a pair of his cargo shorts lying next to his laundry hamper. He slipped them on quickly, and made his way to Kirino's room. He stood outside her door, and knocked twice.

"Open up." He waited outside her door for a few seconds, before he heard the click of the door opening. He pushed it open, and gently closed it behind him. Kirino was in her blue pajama outfit, and was sitting on the edge of her bed. Kyousuke took a seat on the floor, and stretched his arms out behind him.

"Well?" He asked impatient. Kirino's mouth moved like she wanted to say something, but no words ever did come out. "Come on, seriously. If you don't have anything to say, then I'm going back to sleep." Kyousuke waited a little longer, but she made no sound. He watched as her face struggled to say something, but she never did. He stood up off the floor, and went to leave. He put his hand on her doorknob, when he suddenly felt her hand grab at his other arm.

"Wait!" She pleaded. He looked back to her, and waited for her to continue saying something. He waited and waited, and eventually got annoyed.

"Kirino…" He grumbled annoyed.

"…Do you ever think about it?" She asked innocently. She didn't specify what she was talking about, but Kyousuke knew exactly what she meant.

"I take it by 'it' you mean Halloween." Kyousuke let go of her doorknob, and sat down on the edge of her bed. Kirino sat down next to him, and kept looking at the ground. She nodded her head bashfully to answer his question. Kyousuke sighed, he had hoped that she would forget about it, or just never bring it up, but he knew that would be to good to be true.

"I try not to," He replied. Kirino's eyes looked sad as she listened to his answer. "Do you?" He asked her, leaning backwards on his hands.

"I- I can't help it! That was my first time you know…"

"Don't say it like that; it makes it sound like we did more than just kiss." Kirino looked to him, slightly angry.

"It pisses me off that you just brush it off like it was nothing! You can be such an idiot sometimes."

"Did you bring me in here just to talk about this?" Kyousuke tried to avoid the subject, because he didn't want to think, or talk about it. He was already trying very hard to ignore what his emotions were telling him. Kirino laid backwards on her bed, and looked up at her ceiling. Kirino wasn't done talking to him about it, but for now she let it go.

"I- I was actually thinking, since mom and dad won't be back until tomorrow evening, if you wanted to…hang out tomorrow…" She blushed as she asked him the question. This wasn't like her; she was staying surprisingly calm, and avoiding her bad attitude. Kyousuke was surprised to hear her ask it so boldly. Normally she would cover it up with some excuse, like she wanted to go to an anime game release and he needed to escort her there; or she had some things she needed to do and needed his help to carry her things.

"Huh? Hang out?" He was now teasing her, testing her patience to see how long she could last.

"Y- yeah."

"And do what?" Her eyebrow twitched, and she clenched her fist, but she maintained her cool.

"I- I don't know, go out and do something." Kyousuke laughed and placed his hand on her head.

"You're cute when you're trying to be nice," He laughed. That was it for Kirino; she let her fist go and smacked him across his face. The impact knocked him off of her bed and to the floor.

"Idiot!" She yelled. Kyousuke picked himself up and smiled at her.

"_There's the old Kirino,_" He thought as he looked at her. She had her arms crossed, and was looking at him with eyes like daggers.

"Well?" She asked impatiently, now starting to tap her foot on the ground.

"You aren't by chance asking me to take you on a date…are you?" Kyousuke sighed as he suddenly realized what she was up to. Kirino blushed at his statement. He could tell that she was now getting very aggravated. He didn't give her a chance to respond before he spoke again. "Fine fine, we can hang out tomorrow. When and where?"

"Meet me here after class tomorrow," Kirino said, starting to calm down a little. Kyousuke stretched out his hands in the air, and let out a yawn.

"Okay. Goodnight Kirino," He told her as he went to walk out of the room.

"Goodnight Aniki," She replied, still sounding slightly annoyed. He could tell she was happy though. He left her room, and she shut the door behind him. He made his way back to his room, and pushed his door open. He shut it behind him when he was inside, and he went to make his way to his bed; when something caught his eye. He walked up to the window, and looked outside. Little white snowflakes were falling from the sky, sparkling off the light of the moon, and flowing gracefully with the wind.

"Snow huh?" Kyousuke mumbled to himself. He watched the snow fall to the ground for a few seconds before lying back down in his bed. He laid there with his eyes open for a minute or two, thinking about Kirino.

"_Looks like she hasn't forgotten, not like I expected her too tough I suppose. I wonder how she feels about…_" He shook his head, breaking his thought process. "No, I can't think like that." He closed his eyes, and started to daze off into a deep sleep. He slept peacefully throughout the night, until the familiar annoying sound of his alarm went off. He rolled over, and shut it off. He managed to pull himself up out of bed, just in time for Kirino to slam his door open.

"Breakfast is ready," She said staring at him. He looked back to her, still very sleepy.

"Breakfast? You made breakfast?" This wasn't like Kirino. She would sometimes often help out mom with the cooking, and occasionally cook something for herself, but very rarely did she ever make anything for Kyousuke. Kirino crossed her arms and walked away.

"Hurry up, or it'll get cold." She made her way back down the stairs, leaving Kyousuke's door open. He groaned as he stood up out of his bed, and stretched out his arms. He raised them above his head for a few seconds while he stretched, and then let them fall back to his sides. He walked out of his room, and down the stairs. When he got down, Kirino was sitting at the table already. His plate was next to hers, which was normal. Kirino had already started eating, not waiting for Kyousuke. There was a very nice setup on the table, she had out some fruit, some leftover rice from the other night, a few muffins, and some eggs that had been scrambled up.

"Wow, did you make all this?" Kyousuke asked, pulling out his chair and sitting down. He started to pile things on his plate as quick as his body would let him. It all looked so delicious.

"It's no big deal. Do you want some milk? I'm getting up, so speak now," Kirino smiled as she picked up both their glasses.

"Milk sounds nice," He smiled as he watched her make her way to the fridge.

"_What's up with Kirino? She's being unusually…nice. Eh, who cares, as long as it keeps her from beating on me,_" He chuckled to himself as Kirino started to pour milk in their glasses. She was still in her pajamas, which was weird considering they had to leave for school soon. Of course, Kyousuke was also in his pajamas, but all he had to do was slip on a new shirt and pants and he was good. He imagined Kirino had a lot more stuff to do to get ready and all, seeing as how she was a middle school girl, and a model on top of that. Once their glasses were full, she walked back to the table, and placed his glass in front of him.

"Here," She said, setting down the glass.

"Thanks." He reached out, and took a drink. He set it back down, and wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt. Kirino and Kyousuke continued to eat, until the sound of Kyousuke's phone caused them both to stop. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw that it was a call from their mother.

"Hello?" He asked curiously.

"Hello Kyousuke, how are you and your sister doing? Did you get anything to eat for breakfast?" Kyousuke looked at Kirino.

"Yeah, Kirino made quite the feast this morning."

"Did she really? Good for her. Anyways, I'm calling to tell you that Dad and I might have to stay here another night, the snow is coming down pretty hard here and he doesn't want to take any chances, you know how your father can be," Her tone lightened up towards the end. Kyousuke turned his eyes away from Kirino, and out the window. He had forgotten that it had started to snow last night.

"Alright, I'll tell Kirino and we'll plan accordingly."

"Okay. Have a good day, bye."

"Bye." Kyousuke pulled the phone away from his ear and flipped it back shut.

"What'd mom want?" Kirino asked, sipping at her milk.

"Apparently it's starting to snow pretty heavy up there at the hot springs. She said that they'll probably wait and come home tomorrow sometime." Kirino set her glass back down on the table, leaving a trace of milk above her upper lip. Kyousuke noticed and started to laugh. "Kirino, you got a little.." His voice trailed off as pointed to his upper lip. Kirino grabbed a napkin and attempted to get it off, but completely missed. Kyousuke laughed again at her failed attempt. "Still there." Kirino tried again, and missed…again. Kyousuke chuckled again, and then took the napkin from her hand, and wiped the milk from her face. Kirino blushed as he set the napkin back down on the table. He then turned his attention back to his food, and started to eat.

"So they won't be back until tomorrow?" Kirino asked.

"That's what she said." Kirino smiled as she picked up her plate. She took it to the sink, and set it down. She then walked away, and started to head back upstairs.

"Hey, Kirino," Kyousuke called out after her. She turned her head, and locked eyes with his. "Thanks for the food." He smiled at her. She turned her head back, and continued on to her room without saying anything. Kyousuke finished eating his meal, and then he too brought his dishes to the sink. He ran them under some hot water, and then placed them in some soapy water. He let them sit as he went over and sat down on the couch. He turned on the TV and started watching the news. He had turned it on during the weather part of the broadcast.

"-oudy skies out there today with snowfall imminent; with expected totals ranging from 9-12 inches of snow. We are also in a blizzard watch until 11 p.m. tonight, so keep that in mind as you plan your day. Other than that, the rest of the forecast is filled with sunshine and cool temperatures ranging anywhere from-" Kyousuke turned the TV back off.

"Looks like we have a lot of snow heading our way..." He mumbled as he stood up off the couch. He made his way back up the stairs, and into his room. He put on his school uniform, and walked back out, stopping in front of Kirino's door. He knocked on it twice.

"Kirino, I'm heading out. Don't take too much longer otherwise you'll be late." He walked away from her door, and went to go back down the stairs, when he heard her door open. He turned his head back to where her room was, and watched as she stepped out in her uniform. She was wearing her skirt still, even though it was freezing outside.

"Isn't it a little cold to wear a skirt?" He asked, looking at her. Kirino's face got a little red as she shoved her way past him.

"I- it's none of your concern what I wear, so stop thinking about it! Perverted Aniki…" Kyousuke watched as she passed him on the stairs, and disappeared around the corner.

"_I didn't even do anything…_" He sighed as the thought passed through his head. He made his way to the front door, where he met up with Kirino who was slipping on a pair of fur boots. She reached for a jacket, and headed out the door. Kyousuke slipped on his shoes as well, and went to reach for his jacket when he realized something.

"Hey! Why are you wearing my jacket?!" He yelled at Kirino. She continued walking out the door, and then turned back to him.

"I don't feel like going back upstairs to get mine." She answered, smirking at him.

"Well that's too damn bad, give me my jacket!" He ran out the door after her.

"No," She stuck out her tongue as she teased him. She ran back and forth through the yard, playing keep away with his jacket. Their yard was covered in freshly fallen snow as they continued to run. He chased her for a few seconds, when Kirino suddenly slipped on a patch of ice. She fell backwards, towards Kyousuke, and out of instinct he opened up his arms and caught her in his chest. They both continued to fall, and Kyousuke banged his head on the ground.

"Oww…" He whined, placing one of his hands on the back of his head. He had the other hand around Kirino's waist, letting it rest on her stomach. Kirino had her hands at her sides, and showed no effort in getting off. Kyousuke tried to stand up, but he couldn't with the way they had fallen.

"Can you get up now?" He asked, still pushing at her. She quickly shot up, like she was snapping back to reality from a daydream. Kyousuke tried again to stand up again, but only got halfway when Kirino turned around, and placed her foot on his chest, causing him to plop back down.

"I'm taking your jacket. If you want another one that bad, my bright pink one is in my room," She stuck out her tongue again, and kicked him back into the snow. She turned away, and started to run, making her way to school. She yelled something as she ran away.

"Don't forget!" Kyousuke pulled himself out of the snow, and brushed some of it off his arms. He watched as Kirino disappeared in the street.

"Unbelievable," He sighed, placing his hand on the back of his head. He walked back inside the house, but paused when he got to the front of the stairs.

"_Am I really going to try and where my sister's bright pink jacket to school?_" He thought with a look of concern on his face. He looked upstairs, and then back towards the front door. He couldn't make up his mind. He sighed, and then put his hand in his pocket. He felt around for a second, and then pulled out a coin. "Alright, heads I do, tails I don't." He positioned the coin on the end of his thumb, and then flipped it into the air. He watched as the coin landed on the ground, and continued to spin for a few seconds. Eventually the rattle came to a halt, revealing the result. "Of course…" He grumbled, starting to make his way up the stairs. He made his way to Kirino's door, and took a deep breath in before opening it. He pushed the door open and looked around for the jacket. He didn't see anything at first, but then a piece of paper on her bed caught his eye. He walked towards it, and picked it up.

'Dear Aniki,

Did you really think I would let you wear anything of mine? The fact that you're probably reading this right now means that you have entered my room without me being there, and for that, you now have to buy me dinner tonight at a place of my choosing. Better luck next time idiot!

-Kirino'

Kyousuke face palmed himself as he let the piece of paper slip from his hands.

"You are some kind of evil Kirino…" He laughed as he shook his head. There it was, there was the excuse that Kyousuke had been expecting. Now she had a 'reason' for him to be with her that night. He picked up the paper that had fallen to the floor, and placed it back on her bed. He tuned to head back out the door when he noticed something on her computer desk. He walked towards it, and smiled. It was the picture they had taken of them on Halloween, when they went out to eat. He looked at the two of them, Kirino flashing her piece sign model pose, and him just standing there smiling. He started to get that same happy feeling he had had that night. He did enjoy spending all day with Kirino on Halloween, so maybe today might be the same? Maybe they would have just as much fun as they did on that night? Kyousuke shook his head, destroying his train of thought.

"No. We're siblings, and that's it. Nothing more." He kept telling himself that over and over, but seeing that picture again; seeing how happy he was, it made it difficult for him to keep his thoughts in order. He walked away from it, and out of her room, closing the door behind him. He then looked at his watch.

"Oh shit! I'm going to be late!" He raced down the stairs, and out the front door, making sure to lock it behind him. He didn't care if he didn't have a jacket; hopefully running all the way to school would keep him warm. He took off sprinting down the street, keeping a close eye on the time.

He eventually made it to his school, and fumbled into his classroom with just under a minute to spare. He claimed his seat and banged his head on his desk. He let his head lay there while he continued to take deep and heavy breaths.

"Uhm..Kyou-chan?" A small innocent voice whispered. Kyousuke slowly turned his head to see Manami standing beside him, with a slightly worried expression on her face.

"Good…morning…Manami," He said still out of breath.

"Kyou-chan are you okay?"

"Just…a little…out of …breath."

"As long as you're okay...oh! I was wondering if-" She was cut off by the sound of the bell going off. The teacher walked into the room the exact moment in rang, and shut the door behind him. Manami returned to her seat, slightly sad that she didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Alright class, pull out your textbooks. We're going to start right where we left off last time." The teacher said, taking a seat at their desk. Kyousuke groaned along with the rest of the class as they pulled out the massive textbook. He flipped to the page, and started to pretend to care about what the teacher was saying.

The class went by slow, as did the rest of his classes, but eventually the day came to an end. As the final bell rang, Kyousuke stretched out his arms.

"Finally over," He mumbled, still stretching. He stood up out of his seat, and was soon approached my Manami again.

"Are you feeling better Kyou-chan?" She asked innocently. Kyousuke nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm a little tired still but what else is new." He laughed as he stared to make his way out of the classroom.

"Oh, Kyou-chan, I was wondering if you wanted to walk home together. You haven't been over in a while and I was thinking tonight might be a good night to visit, i- if you're free of course." Kyousuke frowned as they made their way out of the classroom.

"Sorry Manami, I already have plans. I promise I'll stop by for a visit soon though okay?"

"O- of course, whenever works for you Kyou-chan. If you don't mind me asking…uhm…what are you doing tonight?"

"Kirino asked to hang out tonight. We haven't really hung out at all since Halloween. I'm still not really sure why she asked in the first place; and if it's supposed to snow as bad as they say it is, I don't really think we'll be able to go very many places, especially out of town."

"Kirino-chan? Well that's nice. I'm glad that you two are talking again." She smiled at him.

"Like I said, I'm not sure where all this came from. We went a few weeks without saying a word to each other, and now she wants to hang out all of a sudden."

Kyousuke sighed as he pushed open the front doors of the school and took a few steps outside. He then let out a shiver as the temperature was even cooler than earlier. Snow was already starting to fall, and at a very fast rate.

"Kyou-chan, where is your jacket?!" Manami yelled. Kyousuke walked quickly trying to keep himself warm.

"Kirino stole it this morning." He replied. He didn't realize it, but he was smiling.

"Oh? Doesn't she have her own jacket?"

"She has plenty of jackets; she just didn't feel like walking back upstairs to get one." Manami chuckled a little.

"She gets her laziness from you."

"Hey now! I'm not that lazy."

"Do I need to remind you of last year's incident in our gym class..?" Kyousuke's face turned red.

"That wasn't laziness! I just didn't want to run that day so I might have lied about spraining my ankle…"

"We only had to run half a mile!"

"That's half a mile too much!" They both laughed as the reminisced the past. As they approached their destination, Kyousuke said goodbye to Manami.

"See you later Manami." He said, waving goodbye.

"Bye Kyou-chan! Don't forget a jacket next time!"

"Yeah yeah I know. Later," He turned and made his way to his own house. It didn't take him long to get there; when he did, he unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"I'm home," He announced, slipping off his shoes. He then paused for a second. "Oh yeah…nobodies home." He sighed and made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard, and then made his way to the fridge. He opened it up, and poured himself a glass of tea. He sipped it down within a few seconds, and then placed the glass in the sink. He then returned the carton of tea to the fridge. Afterwards, he glanced at his watch. He let out another shiver as he stood in the kitchen.

"Why is it cold everywhere?" He grumbled as he made his way to the thermostat. He bumped up the temperature from 71 to 78. "Kirino should be back soon, but maybe I can fit in a shower." He made his way to the bathroom, and opened the door. He stepped inside, and then his eyes locked with his sisters. She had only a pink towel wrapped around her, and was getting ready to start the water for the shower. He jumped backwards as both of their faces turned red.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Kyousuke shouted pointing at her.

"Why didn't you knock?! You stupid idiot! Trying to sneak peeks at your sister while she's in the shower?! Perverted freak!" She yelled back. She slammed the door back shut, and made sure to lock it.

"_What in the hell is she doing here before me? Kirino usually never beats me home from school, and on top of that, I didn't even notice her shoes! Or my jacket!_" Kyousuke was very confused. "_At least she had a towel on. That could have gone very bad had I walked in a few seconds later._" He sat down on the couch, trying to forget what had just happened. He continued to look around, trying to spot her shoes, or his jacket, thinking maybe she had just set them somewhere else and he didn't notice. But he couldn't find anything. He rested his head on the back of the couch, and looked up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and started to doze off. He must have passed out for a few minutes, because the next thing he remembered was the bathroom door slamming open. His eyes shot open, and he flinched a little at the loud noise. He looked over towards Kirino. Her hair was hanging down past her shoulders as it laid down flat. She was now wearing a pair of blue jeans that fit her body nicely. She had on a pink short sleeve shirt that hung down past her belt she had on. She looked at Kyousuke, still very much annoyed. In her hands was her towel, and on top of that was her uniform, her shoes, and his jacket.

"Explain." She demanded, looking at him fiercely. Kyousuke sighed and began to explain.

"I shouted out that I was home, and I didn't see your shoes or my jacket anywhere so I figured I was home alone. And plus I always beat you home from school, and the door was still locked when I got here." She walked past him, and approached the stairs, mumbling something as she walked by.

"Stupid Aniki…"

"Hey." He hollered after her. She paused at the bottom of the stairs and looked to him. "How did you get here before me? And why didn't you leave your shoes at the front door? And why do you still have my jacket?!" She blushed and turned away, starting to walk up the stairs.

"None of your concern." She replied. He shot up off the couch, and began to run after her.

"Like hell it isn't, give me back my jacket!" He rushed up the stairs, and she too sprinted to her room. She opened her door, and turned to shut it, but Kyousuke was able to prevent it by getting his shoulder on her door. He was pushing back, and eventually Kirino lost the battle. Her door blasted open and she stumbled backwards, landing on her bed.

"You really piss me off sometimes you know that?" She yelled angrily.

"Just answer the damn question and I'll leave!"

"I- I don't want to!" She started to blush again.

"Why the hell not?! It's not that difficult of a question!"

"I said no!"

"Kirino!" Kyousuke was getting very annoyed with her.

"I said I wasn't going to so just leave already!" Kyousuke clenched his fists in frustration. He turned and walked out of her room, slamming the door behind him. He went into his room, grabbed some clothes, and went back downstairs, into the bathroom. He shut and locked the door behind him, and walked up to the mirror. He looked at his reflection, and could see that his face was tense with anger.

"She can be such a child sometimes…I don't see what the big deal is! It's a simple question. But whatever I guess." He backed away from the mirror and walked towards the bath. He started the water, and got it to a comfortable temperature. He then took of his clothes and stepped inside. He felt relaxed as the water pounded against his chest. He closed his eyes and started to let his mind wander. He couldn't stay angry at Kirino, he didn't know why because she often pissed him off with her bad attitude, but still, he couldn't stay mad. He smiled at how easily he had given in, and in such a short time.

"Dammit Kirino," He laughed. He continued on with his shower, and after about ten minutes, he stepped back out of the shower, now feeling refreshed and warmed up. He dried himself off with a white towel that was hanging on the towel rack. He then slipped on his clothes for the evening, which consisted of a pair of khaki pants and a black long-sleeved shirt. He let his towel hang around his shoulders as he pushed open the bathroom door. When he stepped out he noticed Kirino was sitting on the couch, watching TV. He looked at her, but only briefly. He went to walk past her when she said something to him.

"Hey. Do you wanna watch a movie?" She asked casually, blushing a little. He glanced at her, slightly confused. He tried to study her face, but she didn't show any emotion.

"Huh? A movie?"

"Yeah. We can watch a movie then go out and get some food, since you owe me dinner," She looked at him and stuck out her tongue. Kyousuke smiled as he removed the towel from around his neck.

"Sure. Let me take my clothes and towel up to my room while you get it set up." She nodded her head and got up off the couch. He didn't see what movie she picked before he disappeared upstairs. He walked into his room, and placed his school clothes on his bed. He tossed his towel into his laundry basket, and walked out of his room. He could hear the sound of the movie starting as he made his way down the stairs. When he emerged from the stairs, he saw Kirino laying across the couch, her head on one end and her feet on the other.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" He asked approaching her. She glanced up at him.

"You can sit on the floor," She replied, pointing towards the ground. Kyousuke sighed. She was so confusing to him. Sometimes she would do anything do get his attention, but then when she got it, she acted like she didn't care. Kyousuke decided to tease her a little, and see what kind of reaction he would get.

"I was hoping I would get to sit next to you," He said smiling as he took a seat on the floor in front of her. He folded his legs, and rested the back of his head on the front of the couch.

"I didn't say you HAD to sit on the floor, I just offered a suggestion." Her voice was playful as she situated herself towards the front of the couch.

"Well it is pretty comfy down here once you get used to it," He continued to tease her, still waiting for something.

"I- I can move if you want to sit up here that bad." There she was, being all cute again. Kyousuke knew that she wanted him up there with her, but she would never come out and say it. She would persuade him, or annoy him until he moved.

"Nah, that's okay. You can have the couch." He placed his hands on the back of his neck and situated himself so he was comfy. He heard Kirino grunt as he continued to toy with her. A couple minutes went by without her saying anything, but eventually she made another attempt. He heard the clicking noise of the couch reclining, and the foot rest crashed into the back of his head.

"Ouch! Fine fine I'll move to the couch, geesh…" He grumbled as he stood up off the floor. Kirino smirked to herself, happy that he had agreed to come and sit with her. She sat up, and moved over to the left side of the couch, still leaning on her arms. Kyousuke took a seat, and stretched his legs out on the footrest. If it was up, he might as well use it. As he stared at the TV and made himself comfy again, Kirino had laid back across the couch, resting her head on his lap. Kyousuke blushed as he quickly looked at her. Her head was facing the TV, so he couldn't see her face.

"K- Kirino, what are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"Shut up. I can't hear the movie," She replied.

"I was just asking-" He didn't get to finish his sentence. He felt a sudden jolt of pain run through his leg, specifically his thigh. Kirino had bitten him. "YOU BIT ME!" He yelled out in pain.

"Stop moving then!" Kyousuke gave up on trying to fight her, fearing another bite would be imminent. He sighed as he rested his hands on the back of his head. He could still feel his thigh throbbing as he watched the movie. Kirino had rested her head back on his left leg, letting her hands rest out in front of her. They laid like that for a while, but after about a half hour, Kirino had adjusted herself. She pushed herself forward, and turned so she had the back of her head resting on his right leg, and she was looking up at him.

"Hey…" She said, her voice trailing off as she looked up at him. He looked back down at her, and into her blue eyes.

"What?" He replied. Kirino's eyes were so pretty, he had a hard time trying to focus when she looked at him like that. Her face started to turn red as she tried to get words to come out of her mouth.

"D- do you ever think about…us?" She asked bashfully. Her voice was sweet and soothing. This caught Kyousuke by surprise. He wasn't sure what to say.

"W- what do you mean?" She showed a little anger on her face as she replied,

"You know what I mean! You know…us. Together. As a cou-" Kyousuke cut her off.

"Kirino…" He said softly. He placed his hand on her forehead, and began to run his fingers through her hair. "It's not like I've never thought about it…it's just…way too risky. My friends couldn't know, your friends couldn't know, our parents especially couldn't know, there's just too much at risk. We're siblings Kirino, it's not normal for siblings to feel like that towards each other."

"You think I don't know all of that?! I know it's not normal! But…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"I do enjoy spending time with you. I have fun, and I'm pretty sure you have fun too. But I just don't think-" Kirino quickly moved her hand, and placed it over his mouth. He looked into her eyes, and he could see the sadness in them. He slowly moved her hand off of his mouth, and continued to look at her.

"Kirino…" She turned her body again, this time her face was looking towards his chest. She slowly closed her eyes as she buried her face closer to him. She rested her head on one of her arms, and let the other one wrap around his waist. Kyousuke wasn't sure what to do anymore. His plan to keep his relationship with Kirino at a safe distance was crumbling and falling apart. The way she spoke, and the way she looked while doing it made it even harder for him to keep his thoughts in order. Why is it that the one girl that makes him the happiest had to be related to him? That's what is making things so difficult. If only she was just some girl from school, or just an ordinary girl that he had met in the past. Kyousuke watched Kirino as she slipped away into a slumber, occasionally he would run his fingers through her hair. He smiled as she twitched in her sleep. He shifted his eyes back to the TV, and began to watch the movie again. He was now thinking that maybe Kirino just grabbed one and put it in, because she was obviously showing no interest in watching it. Or maybe this was her plan all along? The way she worked was mysterious and often genius. Eventually things would turn out in her favor, but the way she planned everything was the most interesting part. It was like she had an answer to every possible situation. That's one of the things that made Kirino so cute. She would go through all the trouble to have things turn out her way, when most of the time if she would have just asked for it in the first place, she would get it. I guess that's what separated her from being just a girl from school, or a girl from the past. And thinking about that now, Kyousuke wouldn't have it any other way. He smiled as he kept thinking about it. He rested his left hand on the back of Kirino's head, and let his other arm dangle off the side of the couch.

About an hour passed before the movie came to a close. Kyousuke watched the credits appear on the screen, and then he began to look for the remote.

"Dammit Kirino, what'd you do with the remote…" He mumbled to himself. He looked around, and then spotted it. It was on the other end of the couch. He slowly removed his hand from Kirino's head, and began to lean towards the remote. He came within inches of grabbing it, but he was sure to wake Kirino if he kept leaning forward. He struggled to reach it without moving to much, but in the end he just gave up. He sighed as he rested his head back on the couch. He sat and watched the credits for a few seconds, but then the silence in the room was interrupted by a loud grumble from his stomach.

"I guess it is getting close to dinner time… I should probably wake her up soon." He placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her a little. "Kirino, hey, it's getting close to dinner." He shook her softly, and eventually she opened her eyes. She raised her head and stretched out her arms across the arms of the couch, and then let her face drop back down onto his lap. Kyousuke chuckled to himself as he watched Kirino attempt to wake up. After a few seconds, she lifted her face again, and sat up on the couch. She rubbed her eyes, and then let out a small yawn.

"You wouldn't be so tired if you didn't spend your nights bugging me," Kyousuke teased as he put his hand on her head, messing up her hair. She swatted his hand away and slowly stood up off the couch.

"Stupid Aniki," She mumbled.

"Hey, where do you want to eat tonight?" He had been thinking about this since he found the note earlier. Last time he took her where she wanted to go, it was a restaurant for couples. He was nervous about what she had in mind this time. She smiled as she walked towards him.

"Guess you'll have to wait and find out." It was her turn to tease him. He sighed as she walked towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" He asked. Kirino made her way up the stairs, shouting something back to him.

"Just get ready. I'll be back in a second." And with that she disappeared up the stairs. Kyousuke stood up off the couch, and turned off the TV. He then made his way to the front door, and slipped on his shoes. He made sure he had his wallet, his house key, and his- dammit.

"Kirino still has my jacket..." He turned his head back to the stairs, waiting for Kirino to come back down. He rested his hand in his pants pocket as he leaned against the front door, waiting on Kirino. Eventually he heard her footsteps coming back down the stairs. She came around the corner and walked towards him, extending out his jacket to him.

"Here," She said, shoving the jacket towards him. He claimed it from her, but he still stood there, slightly dumbfounded. Kirino had tossed on her pink jacket, a pair of purple mittens, and she had on a white winter hat that covered her ears. She was also wearing a necklace that had some kind of locket attached to it. Kirino was adjusting it when she noticed him staring at her.

"Stop checking me out and put out your jacket so we can go," She slipped on her fur boots and waited for Kyousuke.

"I- I wasn't checking you out!" Kyousuke shouted back. He was a horrible liar.

"Whatever, just stop…it's gross," She shuttered in disgust as she thought about it.

"But- I wasn't- Eh, never mind…" Kyousuke slipped on his jacket, and opened up the front door. As it swung open, a pile of snow came tumbling into their house. It wasn't very big, not yet anyways. Kyousuke had forgotten yet again that it had been snowing outside, which must be why Kirino was all bundled up.

"I hope where you're wanting to go isn't very far. I don't want to be out in this very long," Kyousuke said as he walked out of the house, locking the door behind him. He slid the key into his jacket pocket, along with his hands.

"Don't worry, it's not that far." Kirino started to walk, and Kyousuke followed close behind her. The wind was blowing pretty hard, and the snow was still falling just as quick as earlier. Kyousuke couldn't see very far in front of them, but luckily he had lived in this town so long he knew where everything was at. Kirino was walking quickly through the snow, often kicking some of it in front of her as she stepped.

"Don't get too far ahead of me, I can only see so far. It'd be easy to get separated in this kind of weather," Kyousuke said to her. Kirino slowed down her pace a little, letting Kyousuke catch up to her. Kyousuke had now pulled his hood up over his head, trying to keep the snow out of his face. He walked next to her, and soon passed her. She had stopped to do something, but he didn't realize it until he walked past her.

"Hey Aniki," Kirino called out to him. He stopped walking and turned around. As soon as he turned he had been hit in the face by something cold. He wiped the snow off of his face and looked at Kirino who was laughing to herself. She was tossing a snowball up in the air and catching it as she stared at him.

"Hey! What in the hell-" He was cut off by another snowball crashing into his face. He wiped the snow way again, and smiled as he glared at Kirino. "It's on now." He dug his hand into the snow, and started packing it into a ball. Kirino did the same, but Kyousuke was a little bit faster. He looked back at Kirino and let the snowball fly from his hands. The snowball hit Kirino in the side of the face, causing her to drop the snowball she was making. Kyousuke laughed as she started to spit out some of the snow that had gotten in her mouth. Kirino quickly started to pack another snowball, but the snow kept breaking apart in her hands. Kyousuke had packed another snowball already, and was getting ready to throw it when he saw Kirino struggling to get the snow to pack together. He walked up to her, and set the snowball down next to him.

"You're being too aggressive; just let it form together in your hands. It's fresh enough that it should stick together easily, just mold the shape of the snowball, and don't push on it otherwise it'll keep breaking." Kirino blushed as she watched Kyousuke pack together another snowball.

"I know how to make a snowball, idiot…" She said softly as she tried again. She got the form right, but it crumbled and fell through her fingers when she attempted to throw it. Kyousuke laughed at her failed attempt.

"Here," He reached out to her hands, and pulled off one of her gloves. He placed his hand on top of hers, and guided it into the snow. "Now use your other hand to hold the form of the ball, and just let this hand sit here." Kirino used her gloved hand to carve the snow into a ball.

"Like this?" She asked turning and slamming the snowball into Kyousuke's face. She laughed as he brushed the snow off of his face. Kyousuke reached for the snowball he had sat down next to him with his left hand, and reached for Kirino with his right. He grabbed Kirino by the arm and pulled her close to him.

"No, like this," Kyousuke took the snowball and dropped it down Kirino's shirt. Kirino jumped up off the ground and began struggling, trying to get the snow out. She made all sorts of funny and odd noises while dancing about like an idiot waiting for the snow to melt or to fall out. Kyousuke couldn't stop laughing as he watched Kirino's display. Eventually the snow fell out and Kirino calmed down. She glared at Kyousuke as she walked towards him, her fists clenched with anger.

"That was not funny!" She yelled, throwing her finger in his face.

"Maybe not to you, but it was really funny from my point of view," Kyousuke tried to keep a straight face but couldn't. The more he thought about it, the more he chuckled. Kirino blushed and dug her hands into the ground, forming a very nicely packed snowball. She ran up to Kyousuke and slammed the snowball into his face with as much force as she could gather. The impact knocked him off of his feet, and caused him to fall backwards into the snow. Kyousuke laid in the snow and looked up into the sky, still chuckling. He shook the snow off of his face, and extended out his arms. He began moving them up and down, and his legs from side to side. Kirino looked at him like he was stupid.

"What are you doing?" She asked annoyed.

"Making a snow angel." He replied. Kirino smiled as she looked at Kyousuke. "Hey Kirino," Kyousuke said, stopping his movements. Kirino continued to look at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Remember making these when we were kids? We'd spend hours outside in the snow, making snow angels, snowmen, and all sorts of other things." Kirino sat down next to her brother and sprawled out her body like he had.

"And mom would always have a nice hot soup waiting for us when we were done."

"And a bath." Kirino chuckled as she thought about it.

"Yes, and a bath. Oh! Remember that time we got dad to have a snowball fight with us? He was all like 'I'm going to teach you kids some manners.'"

"Ha ha, well we did tease him until he agreed to do it. I'm still tired from all the chores he made us do after we lost."

"Eh…don't remind me of them…but you know something? It was fun."

"Yeah. It was." Kyousuke and Kirino both stood back up, and looked down at their snow angels. They almost looked identical, except Kirino's was slightly smaller. They were side by side, with very little space between them. The spaces where there arms had made the wings were touching each other. Kirino had moved towards Kyousuke and rested her head against his shoulder. Kyousuke flinched at first, but he didn't tell her to move.

"What happened to us Kirino?" Kyousuke asked in a saddened voice, still looking at the snow angels.

"I- I don't know… I remember we would spend so much time together when we were kids, but then after that there's a big gap where you went missing from my life up until recently when you found out about my hobby."

"I see… my memory is the exact same. I see us together as kids but the time between then and now is just…a blur." Kirino pulled her head off of his shoulder and faced towards him.

"-you…" She mumbled softly.

"What?" Kyousuke asked, not being able to understand what she said. Kirino blushed as she repeated what she said.

"Thank you… I know that sometimes I can be unreasonable and selfish, and you're usually the one that bears the weight of all of it, but I do appreciate everything you do for me. And to tell the truth…I miss the way things were when we were kids. I looked forward to having a brother to look up to, but then you pretty much disappeared and I had to do everything by myself." Kirino's eyes had started to tear up, but she was trying her best not to let any tears fall. Kyousuke stood in shock as he listened to what his sister had to say.

"Even without me, your life turned out pretty great. You're a star athlete, a role model for your school, an angelic beauty, a model, an author, the family favorite; you have everything a girl could ever want in your life right now." Kirino cringed at his words.

"That's not the point! Where were you growing up?! You were supposed to play the big brother role and you never did!" Kirino had failed at keeping the tears away as one was now starting to roll down her face.

"You didn't need me then!"

"Which is why I need you now!" Kirino stepped back as she realized what she said. She turned around, and began to run away. Kyousuke reached out after her, but she was too fast.

"Kirino wait!" He yelled out after her, but she didn't stop. She kept running, and soon vanished in the storm. Kyousuke was a little confused still, but he could think about that later, right now he needed to hunt down Kirino. He ran the direction that she did, and tried to follow her footprints that were left in the snow, but the weather was so fierce it covered them up almost instantly. He stopped and looked around, but his vision was poor due to the weather. He couldn't see very far in any direction, but he knew that they had walked pretty far, and that they were close to town. He ran off in the direction of downtown, hoping to spot her in the street, or inside one of the stores, but after taking a few steps he caught a glimmer of something in the corner of his eye. He saw something silver lying in the snow. He picked it up, and after looking at it for a few seconds, he realized it was the necklace Kirino was wearing around her neck. It was in the shape of a heart, and had a button on the side that opened the locket. He pushed the button, and the heart shaped locket popped open, revealing a picture of the two of them inside. It was their Halloween picture, but in miniature form. Written on the inside of the locket was a quote.

"_Home is a place where everybody belongs, no matter how big, no matter how small." _He smiled and flipped the locket back shut, and then tucked it away in his pocket. He changed directions so that he was now running back home. He ran down the snowy road, occasionally wiping some snow out of his face. The wind was starting to blow even harder now, tossing up some snow from the ground and throwing it about. He made his way through the blizzard, and soon was back at his house. He walked up to the front door, and turned the knob. The door opened up with ease and he pushed it open.

"_Kirino must have used the spare key outside,_" He thought. He knew he had locked the door, and their family were the only ones who knew where the key outside was. He stepped inside, and closed the door behind him. He slipped off his shoes, and walked up into the living room. His hand reached for the light switch, but nothing happened when he flipped it on. He flipped it back and forth a few more times before giving up.

"The power is out," He heard a voice say. He looked over to the couch and could make out a figure sitting on it. He couldn't see who it was, but he knew it had to be Kirino. Her voice gave off a saddened tone as she spoke.

"Kirino…" Kyousuke said softly as he approached her on the couch. She had herself bundled up in a blanket trying to keep warm. Kyousuke sat down next to her on the couch, and he threw his arm around her. He pulled her into his chest, and embraced her.

"W- What are you doing?" Kirino asked, trying to push herself away at first. She only struggled for a few seconds, and then she let her body become motionless.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you were growing up… I thought that since you had all these other nice things that you didn't need me in your life."

"Of course I didn't NEED you in my life… But I wanted you in my life. As the years went on I started to hate you more and more because you never talked to me, or made any attempt at all to communicate with me. I guess that's why it's still hard for me to….'be nice' to you. I've been trying too but sometimes…I just can't help myself."

"So that's why you've been acting all weird today…I thought I was going crazy when I thought that you were actually trying to be nice, but I guess I was right." He smiled as he placed his hand on Kirino's head. She smiled back, and then buried her face into his chest. He rested his hand on the back of her head, and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Earlier today… when we ran into each other in the bathroom, and then had that argument in my room… it was because I was excited." Kyousuke looked at her, slightly confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Can't you use your brain for once?" She snapped back. She quickly composed herself and began to explain further. "School let out a few minutes early today…and I knew that we had plans so I hurried home. I was running faster than I thought I was, and ended up slipping and landing in a puddle. And then on top of that, when I stood up I got my shoes all muddy and gross. So when I got home, I went to the bathroom to clean things up, and that's when we ran into each other." Kyousuke chuckled a little. "W- what the hell is so funny?" Kirino snapped at him, blushing a little.

"You are. As much hell as you cause me, that cute face of yours makes everything worth it in the end…" His eyes softened as he stared at Kirino. Her face was now turning a bright red as she looked into his eyes. "Kirino… I've been thinking. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you then, but I am here for you now. I don't want to miss anything else in your life, ever. I want to be there when you need me, and still be there even when you don't. After spending the last few months with you, I've realized that even though you can be the root to a lot of my stress, you're also the root to my happiness. I thought I would be happy again when you left for America, but I was dead wrong… I was going crazy without you around, bugging me about eroge, or about life counseling, I missed it. I missed you." Kirino sat herself up on the couch, and shook the blanket off of her. Once she was out, she moved herself so she was sitting on Kyousuke's lap, and then pulled the blanket over the two of them. As she pulled the blanket over them, she felt Kyousuke's hands wrap around her waist. Once the blanket was on, she moved her hands over his, and she leaned her head back so it was resting on his right shoulder. She could see him looking at her out of the corner of her eye, so she turned her head slightly so she could look back at him.

"Do you promise?" She mumbled as she looked at him.

"Promise what exactly?"

"Will you be here for me? Whenever I need you? Because don't think that I'll be feeling this nice every day. Today just happen to work out in your favor, and you caught me in a good mood." She smiled as she teased him. He smiled back at her.

"I'll be here…forever and always."

"Then it's settled."

"…What's settled?"

"You're going to be my boyfriend." Kyousuke chocked a little as she said it.

"W- What?!"

"If you're going to be around me forever, you might as well make yourself useful." She stuck out her tongue at him, her face still a little red.

"You're really something, you know that?"

"And you're a real Siscon, you know that?" His face turned red, slightly out of embarrassment, slightly out of anger. He went to retaliate, but Kirino had thrown her face in front of his. "But now you're my Siscon." She moved her lips onto his, and shared a kiss with him. Kyousuke remembered the last time they kissed, it was on Halloween. The same happy feeling he had then, was now returning as he continued to kiss her. Eventually she pulled away, and looked at him.

"Hey An- I mean, hey boyfriend?" She smiled as she said 'boyfriend'. Kyousuke was still a little uneasy about it, but when she said it, it made him happy to know that she was his now.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"You still owe me dinner," She closed her eyes and turned her head as she smiled at him.

He laughed and put one of his hands on her head, messing up her hair. He was happy that Kirino was happy. He was still very unsure on how this entire situation between them would work out, but he was ready for it. He didn't want to think to far into the future though; he wanted to live it up in the present while he could. He tightened his hold around her with his hand that was still around her waist, and placed his fingers in-between hers. She then let her head fall back down onto his shoulder, and she cuddled her face next to his. She let her face lay on his shoulder, facing towards him. She had one hand locked with his, and her other one had gone around his neck.

"I love you Aniki," She said softly. Kyousuke used his free hand to push a few pieces of hair out of her face, and then kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I love you too Kirino."

*Please leave a review of what you thought of the story :) It's kind of slow at first but I think it gets better as it goes along. Not as much cuteness in this as I hoped, but I had to get the two of them together as a couple first before the cuteness can really begin. The next story in this one-shot collection will be a Christmas one, and we all know how those can go :3


End file.
